Drunk Lexa, love confessions, and strippers
by soccercopdoc
Summary: These are a few mini fics / one shots about the funny and amusing situations that I picture Lexa and Abby could be placed in. Lexa trying to prove that she is worthy of forgiveness, drunken confessions of her love for Clarke, an awkward mention of strippers, and a few others. Just some humor with some fluffy feels thrown in.


Lexa is sitting at a table enjoying her drink while everyone is celebrating around her. She has agreed to this celebration for the new members of the Coalition, the Skaikru. Raven, Bellamy, & Octavia have told her of their tradition of throwing a party for the soon to be married and offered to give her one, actually begged. She wanted to decline, as it seemed needless, but she had given in. She was trying to find a way to connect to Clarke's people and thought this would be a good way to start.

As she continues to drink she notices Abby coming toward her. Lexa sighs to herself and hears a snort come from behind her. She turns and glares at Indra.

"Shof op." Lexa hisses at the grounder.

Yes, she was still having a hard time getting along with Abby, but not for lack of trying. She had tried to get on Clarke's mothers good side or at least earn her forgiveness. However, no matter what she did the other woman would not budge. Lexa was really doing it for Clarke's sake, but she was hoping that maybe Abby would have given in a bit by now. She knew that Abby did not approve of her and Clarke's union. To her of course, it did not matter, but she knew that Clarke was struggling with it. Lexa sighed again and waited for Abby to sit down.

Abby sat next to the commander and did not say a word. She was only here because she told Clarke that she would at least make an appearance and an effort to talk with Lexa. They sat there in silence for a while until Lexa was couldn't take it anymore.

"Abby kom skaikru?" Lexa asks with her stern Commander voice.

"Yes?" Abby responds.

"When will the strippers be arriving?" Lexa questions while looking around the gathering.

Abby sputters and coughs out her drink, the question catching her off guard. Lexa roughly pats her back.

"Are you alright?" Lexa's concern can be heard as she starts to look the older woman up and down.

"What?" the older brunette asks with a high pitched voice, still stunned by the initial question.

"I asked if you were alright. Should I send for someone?" Lexa starts to stand and begins to motion to Indra.

"No…..no, I'm fine." Abby says as she grabs Lexa's arm to stop her. The Commander looks down at her as if to gage her honesty.

"I just…I…" the usually composed Doctor is at a loss for what to say and shakes her head.

"Yes?" Lexa pushes as she sits back down next to Abby.

"I…well….," Abby clears she throat and tries again, "Why are you asking about strippers?"

"This is a bachelorette party, is it not?" Lexa asks lifting her chin in such a way that can only be described as a Lexa move.

"Yes, of course…..but…..I guess I didn't realize that strippers were a grounder tradition." Abby says

"They are not," Lexa says raising an eyebrow, "I was only following Skaikru tradition. I was told that they would be the best part of my evening and it would be very enjoyable."

"Alright." The older woman responds, still not sure where in the world this conversation is going.

Abby hums to herself and then squints over at Lexa as if trying to figure something out. Lexa finishes off her drink and signals for another. She is definitely not drunk enough to deal with Clarkes mother.

"Commander, do you even know what a stripper is?" Abby tries to keep her question light , so as not to offend the younger woman.

Lexa tilts her head as if pondering her answer.

"No." the grounder replies.

Abby can't help but chuckle at the adorably confused look on the fierce younger woman's face. She's never seen Lexa like this, so open and…well, human. Human, is the word she is looking for.

"Abby….What is a stripper?" Lexa asks with a very serious expression on her face

Abby laughs and shakes her head at the absurdity of the situation. She can't wait to tall Clarke about this later.

"Well…..a stripper is…uh, someone who takes their clothes off and dances for you. Sometimes they sit on your lap and (moves hands around)…..well, anyway." She finishes with a cough to cover her slight embarrassment.

Lexa's eyes widen before she quickly schools her features. Abby chuckles again and finishes off her drink. She sometimes forgets just how young the woman is. Lexa signals for a refill.

"Mochof, Lexa." Abby nods.

Lexa nods back and smiles widely. Abby rarely uses her name, just calls her Commander. She hopes this is a good sign, so she tries to learn more about her future mother in law.

"Did you have strippers at your celebration before you were married?" Lexa asks.

"Uh, no." she laughs.

"Why not?" the younger woman seems genuinely interested her response.

"Well, usually the men are the ones who get strippers. To them it's about a last night of freedom before committing yourself to someone else for the rest of your life. One last chance to…ummm… experience someone else." Abby explains.

"Well, that is unfair. You should have been able to experience strippers if you wanted." Lexa's brows furrow.

They sit in silence again. Abby can feel the young grounder shifiting next to her, as if nervous.

"Do you think Clarke will want strippers?" Lexa asks as if disinterred in the answer, as if just trying to make conversation.

"I don't know." The older woman honestly doesn't know.

Lexa nods and hums. Abby knows she's stuck on the part of "experiencing" someone else. Abby notices the younger woman frowning slightly at the possibility.

"Would you mind if Clarke wants strippers?" Abby asks.

"I will allow Clark to have strippers, if she wants." Lexa says with finality.

"But you don't want her to?" Abby pushes, wanting an honest answer.

Lexa opens mouth and closes it again and her posture becomes rigid.

"I….no," she says quietly. "I would not."

"But you would still let her, if she wanted?" the doctor is surprised.

"Of course, Abby. I only want for Clarke to be happy. If she would want a stripper or…to experience another before our wedding I would not stand in her way. There is nothing that I would not give to Clarke, no matter the cost to me." Lexa replies matter of factly.

Abby looks Lexa directly in the eye and realizes for the first time how much Lexa really does lover her daughter.

"You really love her don't you" Abby breathes out, as if surprised.

Lexa smiles so wide, Abby didn't even know it possible. She learns closer to the older brunette, as if not wanting to be overheard.

"Very much. I love Clarke more than anything. She is an amazing woman and I am very lucky to be able to love her." Lexa says with reverence and love shining in her eyes.

Abby smiles at the sweet confession. She knows that Clarke loves Lexa and it seems that Lexa is head over heels for her daughter. The doctor continues to look at the love struck younger woman, until she remembers the original issue.

"Lexa, who told you that you would be having strippers?" Abby questions.

"Octavia. She said that I needed to 'let loose' and experience an important skaikru tradition…."Lexa's sentence dies off as she realizes the skai girl has be messing with her all along.

Abby starts to chuckle. Lexa stands and motions for Indra.

"Indra, please bring me Oktevia. There is a matter that we need to discuss." Lexa growls.

Abby chuckles have turned to full blown laughs when she sees Indra dragging Octavia towards them. Lexa cuts a glance her way and winks. Abby catches on and sobers quickly, poor Octavia.

"Oktevia," Lexa begins, "I am still awaiting the strippers. You promised that it would be the best part of my evening."

Abby tries hard not to laugh out loud as Octavia's mouths drops. Yes, she thinks, she likes this version of the young woman next to her. Abby knows that she will definitely be giving Lexa more of a chance in the future.


End file.
